A method of using a rubber-asphalt composition has been known as a waterproofing method used in the fields of construction and civil work. The rubber-asphalt composition, which comprises a major agent of a mixture of an asphalt emulsion and a rubber latex and a coagulating agent blended thereto, gives a waterproof coating film, as it is coated and dried on a material to be coated.
One of the waterproofing technologies employing such a rubber-asphalt composition is, for example, a multilayered waterproof sheet comprising a weather-resistant film layer of a resin composition containing a fluorine resin, a thermoplastic resin film layer, and a rubber asphalt layer that are laminated sequentially (see Patent Document 1). Also proposed was a waterproofing method of forming a waterproof coating film by using a composition comprising an asphalt emulsion containing an ionically modified polymer and a curing agent of an aqueous polymer carrying ions charges opposite to those of the ionically modified polymer (see Patent Document 2).
Also proposed was an integrated waterproofing method of combining a modified asphalt composition comprising a rubber asphalt emulsion obtained by adding and mixing a heat-fused asphalt with a surfactant-containing polymer latex and a polyisocyanate compound blended thereto and a waterproof sheet (see Patent Document 3).